degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DegrassiFanOfTheYear/Holly J wasn't a queen B
Some people think Holly J used to be a queen bee, but no Paige was. If someone offended her she would have a better come back or more horrible to someone who was horrible to her. Holly J, she was just a psycho bitch. In her first scene she randomly offends Darcy and when Darcy has a decently good comeback Holly J turns around around and smacks Darcy tray on the floor. She always had to be better the Anya, when Holly J makes a rude comment towards Mia jeans and Mia says Anya says way better compliment then her. Holly J turns around at Anya and stares at her until Anya makes a rude comment too. In a Degrassi mini Holly J finds Toby and tires to make out with him, also making a comment saying "All the losers are hitting on Anya she wont be the only one who gets action tonight." And when she thought Anya had sex she threw herself at Blue. I don't even think she has ever called Mia by her name, it was always MamaMia with the occasional Juno. And when Mia kissed Sav and mention she was her first kiss, Holy J said "It won't be his last today." And when Manny found out Holly J and Heather were sisters and Holly J said Heather taught her everything and then dropped Mia's Brownie into her soup. You cant forget about that time she told Derek there was something on his face and it was ugliness, Anya who is her bitch knew she had to laugh and she got in trouble and had to read out loud, Holly J was giving her a hard time and Mia told her to just let her read and Holly J said "With her delexia we will be here until Labor day." When Anya confronted her and said not to make fun of her and she doesn't tell people that she doesn't tell people her Holly J's parents got her a private tutor and that she isn't a cheater. Holly J then ditches Anya, afterwards Anya said she'll cheat on the assignment too. The next day Anya turns in the paper of Heathers old paper and then Holly J turns in another then Holly J tells the teacher that Anya cheated and got ahold of her older sisters paper and she turned in her own paper, and then Anya got a zero. Or when, Sav told her he has an arrange marriage and he didn't know how to tell Anya. Holly bitch J told him not to tell Anya and then she goes over and tells Anya acting like Sav begged her to keep it a secret. Even though she lost all her money she had no right what she did to Mia. Going on the news say she heard Mia likes to go to wild sex parties. Just because she felt her life was ruin she went after someone who never did anything to her. But you know Karma is a bitch and she sure did go after Holly J. First getting a face range page called "I hate Holly J." and have 400 people like it, then she gets held hostage. Because she was being a bitch to a guy and talked shit about him in front of him. I did feel bad for her when she got the page but I was way more worried about Spinner when he got shot. But it did make her a better person, and at lest she had student console so she still could be the boss. I didn't care about her character until she became more nice, and into a better person. But how could you not deny she was a psycho bitch? Category:Blog posts